


El plan

by Malec_Klaine97



Category: Glee
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Season 2
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Klaine97/pseuds/Malec_Klaine97
Summary: "Erm…. ¿interrumpo algo?" Pregunto Kurt, actuando intimidado, cuando por dentro solo quería gritar "Blaine Anderson quiere marcar mi culo como suyo"Bueno, no se ni escribir argumentos ni títulos así que os pido que vayáis un poco a ciegas... lo siento.





	El plan

**Author's Note:**

> Es la primera y única vez que escribí una historia, y la hice en 2012 en fanfiction.net, casi me había olvidado de ella y he recibido la notificación de que alguien le ha marcado como favorita así que se me ha ocurrido subirla aquí. Sed buenos por favor, y ya sabéis que nada de Glee me pertenece.

Kurt se había metido en esta situación solo. Y lo sabía. Llevaba enamorado de Blaine un cinco meses y no había hablado sobre sus sentimientos desde aquel horrible día de San Valentín, en el que Blaine (muy estúpidamente) había cantando una canción muy sugestiva en GAP. Claro, que Kurt solo había dicho que creía que tenían química, no que creyera, que _debieran_ cambiarlo algo físico.

Por eso solo se enfado y amargo cuando Blaine y Rachel se besaron en la fiesta que la ultima tuvo en su casa. Cuando Blaine confirmo que era 100% gay, él le creyó sin duda. Lo que no creyó fue que sus dos mejores amigos harían un hábito de morrearse cuando se emborracharan. La primera vez solo se sorprendió, giró la cabeza y se fue a ayudar a Brittany, que se había caído de la mesa en la que estaba bailando semidesnuda. La segunda simplemente resopló. Así durante varias fiestas, hasta una en la que decidió que no lo podía soportar más. Cada vez que fuera a ver fiesta de Nuevas Iniciativas con Blaine y/o los Gorriones, Kurt siempre sería el primero en agarrar una botella y no la soltaría hasta que se le cayera por estar inconsciente. De esta manera era más fácil.

Por esta misma razón no lo vio venir cuando Rachel le dijo que si creía que _su_ relación con Blaine iría a alguna parte. _"Por supuesto que no"_ quiso decir enseguida. Su segundo pensamiento fue reírse en su cara y decirle que ya lo habían intentado. Pero el tercero fue el que le sorprendió, no era exactamente una frase o palabra, fue un sentimiento. _El miedo_. Porque aunque Kurt sabía que él le importaba mucho a Blaine, también sabía que era por su personalidad. Y lo que todos tenían claro es que Kurt Hummel es la Rachel Berry hombre y que Rachel Berry es el Kurt Hummel mujer con mal gusto en ropa. Y Kurt también sabía que el padre de Blaine odiaba el hecho de que su hijo fuera gay. Así que la siguiente decisión que Kurt tomó sobre el asunto fue **durante una fiesta** después de haber tenido que consolar a Blaine por una gran pelea con su padre. Durante una fiesta significa que Blaine había estado besándose largo y tendido con Rachel y que Kurt había estado bebiendo durante dos agradables horas. Les dijo a sus dos mejores amigos que tenían su bendición para salir juntos y que les apoyaría en todo.

Kurt se estaban lamentando de su decisión en el momento en que la tomo, pero vio la expresión de esperanza en la cara de Blaine, mezclada con confusión y algo que Kurt deseaba que fuera decepción pero sabía que solo serían imaginaciones suyas.

**Un mes después:**

Hacía una semana que apenas hablaba con Blaine, apenas charlas triviales son ningún tipo de interés. Kurt echaba de menos hablar con el de cosas profundas pero en cuanto se ponían a ello de una forma u otra salía a colación el noviazgo de Rachel y Blaine, por lo tanto Kurt evitaba a Blaine, lo cual era complicado ya que compartían habitación en el Dalton. Y cuando Kurt no estaba en Dalton estaba en Lima, lo que significaría estar con una Rachel Berry estática de felicidad por haber encontrado un compañero para la vida atractivo con aspecto euro-asiático tan caballeroso como apasionado. Cuando Kurt le preguntó a Mercedes si normalmente hablaba tanto de Blaine ella le dijo que no, que apenas sabía que eran novios. Eso llevó a un cabreado Kurt pensar que quizás solo lo hacía para fastidiarle. Pero de todas maneras seguían siendo amigos y Kurt iba a su habitación para hacer los deberes cuando dentro escucho voces, las dos únicas voces que podría distinguir entre un millón.

"No creo que este funcionando, Rach, llevamos fingiendo esto durante antes incluso de 'salir'"

"Conozco perfectamente la manera de pensar de Kurt seguramente estará creyendo que somos la perfecta tortura diseñada solo para él…." Calló cuando un gemido de disgusto sonó más fuerte que su voz.

"La cosa es que yo no quiero que sufra, yo quiero decirle lo maravilloso que es, lo perfecta que es su piel, lo divertido que es su sarcasmo y tenacidad pero sobretodo quiero decirle lo increíble que fue verle por primera vez en aquella escalera y que nada mas posar la vista en el, ya estaba enamorado." A Blaine se le podía oír la sonrisa maliciosa desde kilómetros de distancia "Por no hablar de lo muchísimo que me encantan sus largas piernas y bonitos ojos que tanto me exci-" Después de eso solo se oyó un ruido sordo, claramente una almohada que Rachel había tirado con intención de callarle rápidamente.

"Silencio, que alguien te oíra y ahora ponte en posición para cuando Kurt venga a vuestra habitación."

"Vale, pero lo hago con propósito de algún día marcar el perfecto culo de Kurt como _mío_ y solamente mío." Y esto, el susodicho Kurt decidió que era su entrada a la habitación.

Lo que se encontró valía la pena de ver: Un forzado Blaine en boxers en la cama y a una 'acalorada' Rachel con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, fingiendo que había estado en la ducha de la habitación.

"Erm…. ¿interrumpo algo?" Pregunto Kurt, actuando intimidado, cuando por dentro solo quería gritar " _Blaine Anderson quiere marcar mi culo como suyo"_

"Um, eh… No, esto… A Rachel solo se le ha caído el zumo y le he ofrecido nuestra ducha para lavarse" Dijo Blaine las, obviamente, ensayadas líneas.

"Blaine, a él no le hace falta que le mientas, es nuestro mejor amigo así que se mas amable y sincero con Kurt. La verdad es" Rachel respiró profundamente para añadir dramatismo "que hemos tenido sexo"

Kurt solo sabía que esto había sido una mentira durante todo el tiempo durante unos cinco minutos pero el fuego se combate con fuego, ¿no? "Me alegro, Blaine, necesito que me ayudes a salir con Jeff, realmente lleva poco menos de un mes gustándome, pero no se como acercarme a él" Kurt tuvo que reprimir una risa cuando vio la sonrisa de Rachel caer y una mueca de dolor cuando vio la cara de Blaine, era simplemente desoladora. Pero a él le habían echo sufrir un mes, ellos aguantarían unas semanas.

"Claro, cuando Rach se vaya podemos hablar sobre ello."

"De acuerdo, ahora me voy a la biblioteca a hacer los deberes, he visto a Jeff ir hacia allá. Sé que tiene problemas con el francés y voy a ver si le puedo ayudar con él, si entiendes lo que quiero decir…."Dijo con un guiño malicioso mientras se iba.

Jeff estaba sentado en su habitación mirando las musarañas, o más bien en Nick, cuándo Kurt entró con una mezcla de felicidad, preocupación y satisfacción en su cara.

"Necesito tu ayuda"

"Guao, que directo, normalmente no eres así, ¿Qué ha pasado?" Pregunto el chico preocupado.

"No todos los días te das cuenta de que tus amigos son los perfectos idiotas"

"¿Qué?" Pregunto Jeff muy confuso. Kurt le explico brevemente la situación.

"….y por eso ahora necesito que me ayudes a fingir que flirteamos y coqueteamos el uno con el otro para que Blaine deje de ser tan inconsciente y estúpido." Explico Kurt mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Jeff dudó en un principio, sobretodo por si estropeaba sus posibilidades con cierto castaño pero si eso hacia ponerse a Blaine celoso, ¿porqué no actuaría de la misma manera con su amor secreto? "Claro que te ayudare, todos los Gorriones estamos hartos de vuestras miraditas" Ante esto Kurt le dio una mirada que podría matar elefantes. "No hay ninguna miradita, Jeff"

"Ya, seguro, lo que tuuuuu digaaaaaas" Respondió Jeff semi-cantando.

"Aa, claro, y lo que hacéis Nick y tu no cuenta ¿o qué?" Dijo rápidamente Kurt.

"No hay nada entre Nick y yo y lo sabes perfectamente, solo somos…muy bueno amigos….y eso es todo lo que vamos a llegar a ser" Esa fue la amarga réplica de Jeff, aunque en su pensamiento añadiera _'Por desgracia'_.

"Si, si, ya, ¿me ayudaras verdad? Aunque no es como si ahora tuvieras elección, ya que le he pedido consejo a Blaine para salir contigo y ahora se supone que estoy en la biblioteca ayudándote con tu francés, el cual puede o no que haya ido con una indirecta para hacer a Blaine estar celoso…." Ante estas palabras dichas con extraordinaria rapidez, el rubio se quedo con la boca abierta.

"Trabajas rápido, ¿verdad, Hummel? Te ayudare a poner celoso a Frodo"

"Su pelo es adorable pero lo de la altura te lo concedo" Dijo antes de que ambos estallaran en risas, las cuales fueron cortadas por unos golpes a la puerta.

**Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Kurt Y Blaine:**

"¡No me puedo creer que mi plan no haya funcionado!" Gritaba Rachel mientras se ponía la falda.

"¡Lo que yo no me puedo creer es que aceptara a esto! ¡He perdido a Kurt para siempre! Si se propone salir con Jeff lo conseguirá….Tengo que ir y decirle lo que siento…. ¡O mejor voy a hablar con Jeff!" Al final de esta frase, Blaine ya había terminado de vestirse y salía corriendo de la habitación.

"Espera no creo que sea una buena-" Portazo "-idea. Esto va a acabar muy mal" Suspiro.

' _No se como he podido ser tan estúpido para creer que el plan de Rachel funcionaría…Voy a perder a Kurt… O darle un puñetazo a Jeff… Aunque, él no ha hecho nada, por lo menos de momento, pero cuando Kurt le intente conquistar… Todos sabemos lo increíblemente sexy que puede ser cuando se pone esos vaqueros que parecen pintados en la piel…que resalta su culo tan perfecto y esas piernas…. ¡Deja de pensar sucio y mira por donde vas, Anderson! Oh, es verdad, ya he llegado'_ Era verdad, mientras que pensaba había estado corriendo hacia la habitación de su compañero de Glee Club. Llamó a la puerta con un discurso sobre por que no debía darle ninguna oportunidad al atractivo contratenor. Lo que no esperaba era que le abriera el susodicho cantante entre risas.

"Huy, hola Blaine, ¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Kurt, fingiendo estar molesto por ser interrumpido en medio del coqueteo, aunque no pudiera importarle menos.

"Um, yo, eh, si" Se aclaró la garganta "Yo… si…esto…em…quería hablar con Jeff, sí, eso ¡Quería hablar con Jeff!"

"Claro voy a buscarle" Respondió Kurt, queriéndose echar a reir ahí mismo. "Guapo, aquí hay alguien que quiere verte."

"Seguro que no es tan adorable como tu, pero ya voy, deja que me ponga la camiseta" Replico Jeff, que había oído toda la conversación. Al escuchar estas palabras, a Blaine le empezaron a pitar los oídos y a nublar la vista de rabia _'¿Cómo se atreve a llamar a_ mi _Kurt adorable? ¿Es que acaso no sabe lo increíble que es, lo atractivo y sexi que es?'_ Pensó con ira ' _¿Y que hace sin camiseta?'_

"Vale, vamos fuera, ¿Qué querias?"Dijo el dueño de la habitación saliendo de ella y cerrando la puerta.

"¿Qué hacías sin camiseta con Kurt ahí dentro?" Demando Blaine de inmediato, sin poder evitar el tono acusatorio de su voz.

"Le estaba pidiendo consejo con la ropa, ¿era eso todo lo que querías?" respondió con una sonrisa Jeff, sabiendo lo nervioso y celoso que estaba ya el moreno.

"Si, bueno, no, ALEJATE DE KURT Y NO LE HABLES MÁS" Grito el cantante sin ni siquiera pensarlo, eso se vio bastante claro cuando una voz suave y calmada vino de su espalda.

"¿Y eso porque sería, Blaine? TU estas con Rachel, ¿qué te importa con quien YO hable o deje de hablar?"

"Porque él no te quiere, no te ama… ¡Esta enamorado de Nick!"

"¡No lo grites tan fuerte, su habitación es la de enfrente a la mía!" Intervino un avergonzado Jeff. En ese momento salió Nick de su habitación.

"Em, Jeff, esto… ¿Puedes venir a mi cuarto un momento? Pregunto el castaño de manera vacilante.

"Escucha, si es para decirme que no quieres volver a verme, lo entiendo, de verdad que si, pero no me hagas tener que ir en privado para decirme que soy lo últim-" Fue silenciado por un apasionado beso por parte de Nick, que no paro hasta que la necesidad de respirar se hizo cargo "Mejor dicho, vamos a tu habitación, donde podamos hablar con tranquilidad" y con esto se metieron corriendo al cuarto.

"¿Lo ves? Solo quería evitar que fueras dañado…." Dijo Blaine con poca convicción, mientras Kurt le miraba con la deja enarcada.

"Da igual, ya me buscare a alguien con quien salir, este chico de mi clase de biología es bastante agradable y siempre se sienta a mi lado…"

"¡NO! Para de hacer eso, **yo** soy la única persona que podría hacerte sentir amado, por que soy el único que te quiere con todo su corazón, Kurt, yo moriría por ti"

"¿Y que ocurre con Rachel?" Pregunto Kurt, fingiendo sorpresa y asombro.

"¡Que le den a Rachel, nunca he dejado de ser gay y menos aún de desearte!" Gritó Blaine, ya absolutamente desesperado.

"Lo sabía" Dijo con total naturalidad Kurt, quien ante la expresión de Blaine (tan confusa como la de un cachorrito de perro) no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas. "¿Sabes?, si intentas fingir que tienes sexo con alguien, no hables del culo de otra persona, aun menos de alguien que vive ahí e intentas engañar….." respondió Kurt entre risas. Blaine se puso colorado y miro hacia abajo pero consiguió decir la frase que tantas veces había ensayado delante del espejo:

"Kurt Hummel, ¿Me harías el honor de convertirte en mi novio?"

En lugar de una respuesta le llego un apagado jadeo, que le hizo mirar hacia arriba, solo para encontrarse que de repente Kurt le besaba. _'Kurt Hummel me esta besando. ¡Me está besando! ¿Qué haces que no le devuelves el beso? ¡Utiliza los labios que para algo los tienes, aparte de para decir tonterías!_ ' Con eso en mente, Blaine empezó a devolver el beso y rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de su amado, ya que en algún momento los brazos de Kurt le habían agarrado de la cintura y estaban apretando lo mas que pudiera para juntarle a él.

"No quiero ser presuntuoso, pero me voy a tomar eso como un si." Medio pregunto Blaine.

"Es un si, pero eres un idiota por haberme echo esperar tanto, así que te voy a castigar."

"¿Con qué?" Pregunto Blaine, medio asustado y medio excitado.

"Ya lo verás" respondió Kurt cogiéndole de la corbata y dándole otro beso mientras se dirigía a su habitación. Al llegar al cuarto de los chicos, ninguno de ellos llevaba ya la corbata, llevándola totalmente desabrochada alrededor del cuello, además de empezar a desabrochar las camisas. Por supuesto, Blaine había olvidado por completo que Rachel se encontraba en la habitación.

"MIS OJOS, MIS BELLOS OJOS, SE QUEMAN, SE DERRITEN, aunque me alegra que mi plan funcionara." Dramatizo la chica mientras salía de la habitación.

"¡Rachel!" Gritaron al unísono los dos chicos. Una vez que no tuvieron más intrusos volvieron a lo que hacían, palpando el máximo de piel posible, sintiendo lo mas que pudieron y diciéndose "te quieros" entre besos.

"Bueno, ¿y ese castigo del que hablabas?" Preguntó Blaine, ya muy emocionado.

"Ahora lo verás" Respondió Kurt con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Blaine solo podía pensar que si todos los castigos eran como aquel, debería hacer estupideces más a menudo.


End file.
